Tempting Fortune
by Raven McKinnon
Summary: The Marauders move to the late 1800's in this story about Lord Black and the girl he won in a bet. But the gambling isn't over yet. Lord Black's greedy mother conspires with Lord Pettigrew to get the girl away from her son before he falls for her himself.
1. The Wager

"TEMPTING FORTUNE"  
  
A/N: HELLO EVERYONE, MY NAME'S RAVEN AND I'M AN HP-AHOLIC. WHEW, GLAD I GOT THAT OFF MY CHEST! I'M JUST TRYING OUT THIS FANFIC. IT'S BASED ON A ROMANCE NOVEL I READ A LONG TIME AGO, AND I CAN'T REMEMBER THE NAME OF (REALLY IT'S NOT THAT MUSHY, THO. IT'S MORE ACTION.) IF THE BASIC PLOT SOUNDS FAMILIAR TO ANYONE, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I HAD A DREAM LAST NIGHT, AND IN THAT DREAM, THEY - THE MARAUDERS - TOLD ME, "IF YOU PUT MARAUDERS IN IT, THEY WILL READ." SOOO....HERE IT IS! THIS ISN'T GONNA FIT WITH THE BOOKS TOO WELL, AND IT'S SET IN THE LATE 1800'S. YA KNOW, WHEN THEY HAD HORSES AND SWORDS AND YOU COULD MARRY YOUR COUSIN?...WELL, THEY STILL HAVE HORSES AND SWORDS...THE VOICES IN MY HEAD WEREN'T TOO CLEAR, BUT I'M GONNA TRY THIS. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO IM OR EMAIL ME - VULPIXRAVEN@AOL.COM. BY THE WAY, NOT CRAZY ABOUT THE TITLE, IT MAY CHANGE.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any HP characters and if anyone finds out where I got this plot idea from, please let me know.  
  
RAVEN'S RANDOMNESS: THIS IS JUST LIKE A QUOTE FROM A BOOK/MOVIE/PERSON/SONG LYRIC THAT I PUT AT THE BEGINNING OF EVERY CHAPTER I WRITE. IT'S JUST BECOME A HABIT. I DO IT FOR EVERY FANFIC I WRITE NOW. IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE CHAPTER, IT'S JUST THERE FOR FUN. I ALWAYS DO THIS ONE FIRST CUZ IT'S MY FAVORITE:   
  
"Guys are like roses; you gotta watch out for the pricks!"  
  
Chapter 1 - The Wager  
  
He sat on his horse, watching as she ran through the wind. His insides squirmed with pleasure as she noticed him looking at her and gave him an icy stare.   
  
"Come on, Padfoot," she said to the large black dog at her feet. "Let's go somewhere a little less revolting." The dog followed her as she ran into the distance.  
  
The man stared after her. "I will have her," he said with a malicious smirk on his face.  
  
The man on horseback next to him laughed bitterly. "Give it up, Lord Pettigrew! You know she hates you."  
  
She continued to run until she reached the front door of her house, McKinnon Manor, and it opened for her. She stepped inside the house. "Where is my father?"  
  
The servant who opened the door answered her, "I'm afraid Sir Gordon left for London this morning while you were out, Miss Raven."  
  
Raven's heart sank. "London? Did he say when he'd be back?"  
  
"No, ma'am. Will you be needing anything?"  
  
Raven shook her head. "Thank you, William."  
  
William bowed and left her alone in the drawing room. Raven sank into a chair and ran her fingers through her long black hair, massaging her temples. She stayed in her room all day long, pacing back and forth.   
  
A maid came in with a tray full of food. "Will you please eat something, Miss Raven? You've had nothing all day."  
  
Raven was too worried to eat. She said to herself, "Oh please...for once let him win."  
  
Meanwhile, in London..................................................................................................  
  
"Aha!" said Sir Gordon as he collected the pile of guineas in the middle of the table.  
  
"The cards are definitely in your favor tonight, McKinnon," said the man sitting next to him.  
  
"They certainly are, Winthrop. They certainly are. Well," he said looking at the stack of gold beside him. It was considerably larger than what he came with. "I know when to quit while I'm ahead, gentlemen. My daughter, Raven, will have been up all night worrying about her father's fortune this evening. I best put her mind to rest."  
  
"You have had your share of bad luck at this table, McKinnon. We will excuse you this time."  
  
Sir Gordon nodded. "Thank you, gents. It's been a pleasure." Remus hurried over to help his uncle get up from the card table.  
  
They were on their way out the door when they met Lord Pettigrew. Pettigrew smiled fakely. "Leaving so soon, McKinnon?"  
  
Remus pulled his uncle along, hoping he would ignore him, but Pettigrew continued talking. "Good gracious, you act as though you have an impatient mistress waiting for you at home."  
  
Sir Gordon stopped in his tracks and turned to face Pettigrew.  
  
"Well, if you don't think you can beat me, McKinnon, of course we'll excuse you."  
  
Sir Gordon gritted his teeth. "I'm at your disposal, my Lord Pettigrew."  
  
Pettigrew smiled and took off his jacket. Sir Gordon stood opposite Pettigrew at one of the betting tables. He opened his sack full of money and put ten coins on the table.  
  
"Ten guineas is it, McKinnon?" Pettigrew also set ten guineas on the table.  
  
Sir Gordon picked up two small, white di and put them in a cup. He shook it and turned it over. A five and a four. Nine. Pettigrew rolled a ten. Twenty more guineas on the table, Sir Gordon rolled an eight. Pettigrew rolled a nine.  
  
And sure enough, pretty soon all of Sir Gordon's gold was in Pettigrew's pile. A small crowd had gathered around the table.  
  
The doors opened and a tall, striking man with dark hair and eyes ambled slowly in.  
  
"Lord Black is here. Sirius Black," said Remus quietly to the man next to him.  
  
"Well, there is always your house, McKinnon," said Pettigrew, slyly. "A bit old, but it would sell for a considerable amount. What do you say?"  
  
"He's baiting him," said Remus out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
"I'd rather face a drawn sword than a Pettigrew challenge," said replied the man, James Potter, next to him.  
  
Sir Gordon thought for a minute and then quickly rolled the dice.  
  
"Good throw, Uncle! This could turn the game!" said Remus, seeing his uncle's ten.  
  
Pettigrew smiled as he rolled an eleven.  
  
Sir Gordon's eyes widened in shock. He sat fixed to the chair and after a few moments passed, got slowly up to leave.  
  
"Not leaving, my dear McKinnon?" asked Pettigrew with a satisfied look on his face.  
  
"There is nothing left," said Sir Gordon, lethargically. "You have taken...everything I possess."  
  
"Well, not exactly, *everything*. There's one more thing. She's a touch high and mighty with me, but they tell me that your daughter inherits eighty thousand guineas from a trust on her marriage. Let me be fair with you. I will wager everything you have lost so far, against your daughter's hand in marriage."  
  
Sir Gordon's head was spinning. He sat down at the table.  
  
Remus saw him thinking and quickly rushed to his side. "Uncle, he's baiting you!"  
  
"Yes, and what would you have me do? Go back and tell Raven that I've gambled away the roof over her head?" He started to shake. "For God's sake, I have to win...just once against this Pettigrew!"  
  
"Jesus Christ, Uncle, not your own daughter!"  
  
"Don't you see? If I win, Raven will never have to know any of this happened!"  
  
Remus sighed and looked through the crowd for support.  
  
Sir Gordon stood up again. "My daughters hand and her inheritance against everything I have lost." He rolled the dice and closed his eyes. He opened them again, slowly. Eight.  
  
Pettigrew took the dice and mechanically rolled a nine.  
  
Sir Gordon fell back in his chair and let out a whimper.  
  
"Well, the odds seem to be in my favor tonight, McKinnon. I do hope it's convenient that I call on you tomorrow. Please tell the adorable Raven to expect me."  
  
"Poor devil. He never did know when to quit," said James to Remus.  
  
"That bet never should have been allowed."  
  
After Sir Gordon had slowly been escorted from the room by Remus, and Remus had returned, Lord Black stepped forward.  
  
"My Lord Pettigrew," he strode forward and pulled a brown sack from his waistcoat, "I will throw you for one hundred thousand guineas against the house and the girl."  
  
Lord Pettigrew eyed Black suspiciously, but nodded his head. "Done! Tonight I'm unbeatable, even by you, Lord Black."  
  
Since Black challenged, Lord Pettigrew rolled first. He rolled a ten and let out a triumphant howl. Everyone waited in anticipation as Sirius took his time picking up the dice one by one and putting them into the cup. He shook it once and turned the cup over.   
  
"Devil take me!" said James, excitedly.  
  
Lord Black had rolled two sixes, a twelve.  
  
There was a gunshot outside and everyone froze. Remus sprinted to the door. He came back in a few minutes later, pale as a ghost, and shaking his head. He collected his things and rode to McKinnon Manor.  
  
A/N: JUST IN CASE YOU'RE WONDERING, RAVEN'S DOG, PADFOOT, IS NOT SIRIUS. THAT'S JUST MY WAY OF INCORPORATING "PADFOOT" INTO THE STORY. A GUINEA IS EQUAL TO ONE POUND OR SHILLING IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW. THIS STORY IS SET IN THE LATE 1800'S, 1880/1890, REMEMBER. I'M SORRY THERE'S NOT MUCH OF SIRIUS IN THIS CHAPTER. HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE KEPT A LITTLE MYSTERIOUS RIGHT NOW. HE'LL BE IN EVERY OTHER CHAPTER A LOT, I PROMISE. 


	2. A Temporary Agreement

"TEMPTING FORTUNE"  
  
A/N: I WASN'T SURE IF I LIKED AU FICS, BUT THIS ONE IS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE! PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF THE STORY'S BELIEVABLE. IT'S NOT TO LATE TO CHANGE ANYTHING.  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, first of all, I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters that are or will be in this story. I also found what book this is based on. It's "A Hazard of Hearts" by Barbara Cartland and I'm taking a lot of the lines right from the movie version of the book, which I found in my basement. So just so you know, I'm crediting it right now.  
  
RAVEN'S RANDOMNESS: "Time - don't let it slip away. Raise your drinkin glass. Here's to yesterday. In time we're all gonna trip away. Don't piss heaven off. We've got hell to pay." ~"Full Circle" by Aerosmith  
  
Chapter 2 - A Temporary Arrangement  
  
"Your father is gone, Raven. Now it is you we have to worry about," said Remus.  
  
Raven was curled up in his lap, crying softly. She sniffled and when she spoke, her voice was muffled against Remus' cloak. "I don't care about myself."  
  
"You mustn't talk like that, cousin. You've escaped Lord Pettigrew, but Lord Black is worse!"  
  
"No one can be worse than that dispicable man!"  
  
"There's something inhuman about Lord Black. He shows no emotion, he never loses at anything, and he is heartless to the women who love him, and there have been many." Remus paused and ran a hand up and down Raven's back to comfort her. "But there is one way to foil Lord Black."  
  
Raven lifted her head from his chest. "How?"  
  
"You could marry me. Now, by special license. And that way whatever you do, Black can never marry you, and niether can Pettigrew."  
  
(A/N: IN THOSE DAYS, YOU COULD MARRY YOUR COUSIN, OKAY? DON'T WORRY, THEY'RE NOT GONNA GET MARRIED OBVIOUSLY!)  
  
Raven laughed lightly. "Remus, I couldn't allow you to make that kind of sacrifice. I know you're head over heels over Lord McCabe's widow, Jordan McCabe. Besides, the McKinnon's have always honored their debts, and I will not be the first to run away from them."  
  
Back in London, Black Manor..............................................................  
  
"Aren't you going to at least go for a visit? You must be curious about the house...about the girl, dammit!"  
  
"Besides, it's been ten days since you lifted them from Pettigrew."  
  
"Well, to be honest with you, gentlemen, until my good friend, James, brought it up, it had completely slipped my mind," said Lord Black, casually.  
  
"Sirius, you're not going to admit that you're at least a little bit curious? Don't you want to know what the girl looks like? What if she's gorgeous?" replied James.  
  
"Oh please," piped up the only girl in the room. "Honestly, James."  
  
"And what would you have me do, Jordan?" asked Sirius, turning to face her.  
  
Jordan smiled attractively at Sirius. "Leave it be. It's not to say you need the house for anything. And if you want a girl, why don't you look around here for once!?"  
  
"Not exactly subtle, are you, sister?" said Jordan's brother, John, giving Sirius a wink.  
  
Sirius took no note of what she said. "And what do you think I should do, John?"  
  
"Well..." John thought for a moment, "why not go there now? We could make a race of it. Ten guineas to the winner?"  
  
"Oh, John!" objected Jordan.  
  
Sirius shrugged offhandedly. "It would be something to do."  
  
"This is ridiculous! The girl will turn out to be some bald freak with a wooden leg, and the house, a ruin!"  
  
"You may stay here, then," said Sirius, giving Jordan a sly smile.  
  
"No! No, I shall come along," said Jordan, "...that is, if I may ride with you."  
  
And so they were off. Jordan rode in Sirius' carriage, James and John followed in their carriages. When they reached McKinnon Manor, it was quite late. Sirius rang the bell and they all waited.  
  
"She sure is taking her time, isn't she?" said Jordan, irritably.  
  
"Probably screwing on her wooden leg," teased John.  
  
The door was opened by William.  
  
"Tell your mistress that Lord Black is here to see her."  
  
William bowed, led them through the door and disappeared.  
  
An older woman, carrying a lamp, appeared at the top of the stairs in a nightgown. She began to hobble slowly down the stairs, obviously limping.  
  
Jordan smiled widely and caught Sirius' eye. But then Sirius' eyes were torn away to the young woman who had appeared just behind the old one. She was also wearing a white nightgown and her long black hair whipped gracefully behind her as she came swiftly down the stairs.  
  
She looked at each one of them in turn. "My Lord Black?"  
  
Sirius stepped forward. "At your service, Miss McKinnon. These are my good friends, James Potter, John Prewett, and Lady Jordan McCabe."  
  
Raven nodded to them all politely. "Well you must be hungry. I'll have some food brought out."  
  
James stepped forward. "We will not hear of it, Miss McKinnon. We did not realize our arrival would be so late."  
  
"Well, some wine then, yes?" She turned to the old woman who was just reaching the bottom of the stairs. "Lucy, show our guests into the drawing room. And, William, will you bring out some wine?"  
  
"Miss McKinnon? I was wondering if we might talk," said Sirius.  
  
"Of course." Raven led Sirius into the room to the right while Lucy led John, James, and Jordan into the drawing room on the left.  
  
"I had no idea you'd be so young," said Sirius as Raven closed the door.  
  
"I was a late child," replied Raven. "My mother died giving birth to me."  
  
"It puts a damper on our relationship. Since this house now belongs to me, you cannot possibly go on living here."  
  
"Why?" asked Raven, defiantly.  
  
"People might assume that you were my..."  
  
"And I understand from Remus that the Lady Evans already fills that position."   
  
Sirius said nothing to refute this although it wasn't completely true. Raven continued, "I have with me a list of employees that received pensions from my father. You would wish to continue paying those?"  
  
"Of course. They will be taken care of before the house is sold."  
  
"Sold?" Raven gasped.  
  
"Naturally," replied Sirius calmly, "since you can't live here and I have no use for it."  
  
"Oh...I hadn't considered..."  
  
"Which leaves you. What am I to do with you, Miss McKinnon?"  
  
"Raven. I'm in your hands, sir. I must honor my father's debt."  
  
"And I cannot for my reputation cancel it."  
  
"Knowing somewhat of your reputation, I well understand that."  
  
Sirius thought for a minute. "I think the solution would be for you to stay temporarily with my mother at Black Manor, the family home."  
  
"May I bring my maid, Lucy, and my dog?"  
  
"Naturally. I will send them on ahead to make your arrival a little less strange for you. It is a long journey, therefore, you yourself will travel in my most comfortable coach."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Until some...solution presents itself, let's just remain as we are: two strangers brought together by a game of chance." Sirius started for the door and then turned back around. "Oh, one more thing. Try not to be afraid of my mother."  
  
"Why?" asked Raven as Sirius left the room. She sat at the table and put her head in her hands.  
  
Lucy entered the room and waited expectantly for Raven to speak to her. When she didn't, Lucy grew impatient. "Well?"  
  
Raven looked up at Lucy. "Well, I know little of men. I'm aware of what Remus said of him, and yet I've never been more baffled by a man in my entire life!"  
  
A/N: THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	3. Lady Black

"TEMPTING FORTUNE"  
  
A/N: ARE YOU ALL THAT CONFUSED? OKAY, BASICALLY PETTIGREW WANTS RAVEN SO HE GETS SIR GORDON, RAVEN'S DAD TO WAGER HER HAND IN MARRIAGE AND THEN WINS. LORD BLACK THEN CHALLENGES PETTIGREW AND WINS RAVEN FROM HIM. YOU'LL FIND OUT WHY IN THIS CHAPTER. SIR GORDON KILLS HIMSELF RATHER THAN HAVING TO GO BACK TO TELL RAVEN. REMUS IS RAVEN'S COUSIN. HE GOES TO TELL HER AND WARN HER ABOUT SIRIUS. AND THEN SIRIUS GOES TO RAVEN'S HOUSE WITH JAMES AND JOHN, HIS FRIENDS, AND JORDAN WHO IS IN LOVE WITH HIM. NOW RAVEN'S GONNA GO TO BLACK MANOR AND MEET SIRIUS' MOTHER AND I'M EXCITED CUZ SHE'S ONE OF MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS TO WRITE.  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, first of all, I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters that are or will be in this story. I also found what book this is based on. It's "A Hazard of Hearts" by Barbara Cartland and I'm taking a lot of the lines right from the movie version of the book, which I found in my basement. So just so you know, I'm crediting it right now.  
  
RAVEN'S RANDOMNESS: "Life is a storm, my young friend. You will bask in the sunlight one moment and be shattered on the rocks the next. What makes you a man is what you do when that storm comes." ~"The Count of Monte Cristo" by Alexandre Dumas  
  
Chapter 3 - Lady Black  
  
Raven stepped out of the carriage and gasped at the mansion before her.   
  
A servant bowed to her and led her inside. "I will inform her ladyship of your arrival." The servant disappeared.  
  
Raven was left to stare around the room. There were beautiful paintings and murals on the walls, flowers and statues everywhere, and finey polished furniture. This house was obviously much nicer than hers, and this was just the entrance hall. She suddenly heard a shrewd woman's voice in the distance, echoing through the house.  
  
"Bring that here, girl!....No, I said here!....You will be whipped if my orders are not carried out instantly!" The source of the voice appeared before Raven.   
  
She had black hair, woven tightly into a bun at the top of her head. She was quite beautiful still and not as old as Raven had expected. She held a letter in her hand and was reading it, though aware of Raven's presense. She spoke to the letter and not to Raven.  
  
"I am told that you are my son's fiancee."  
  
Raven didn't know if she was supposed to answer.  
  
The woman looked up at her questioningly. "Who are you? And where did you make his acquaintence?"  
  
"Your son will doubtless explain everything to you, ma'am. The situation is not of my making."  
  
Lady Black rose her eyebrows. "Take Miss..." she searched through the letter, "McKinnon to her room."  
  
Another servant, a woman, appeared next to Raven and bowed to Lady Black as she turned sharply and retreated down the hall. The woman smiled at Raven and led her from the room up two cases of stairs and down a hallway.   
  
"This is your room."  
  
"Thank you," said Raven."  
  
"If you need anything, you're only to ask." The servant left.  
  
As Raven opened the door, Padfoot barked loudly and bounded up to her. Raven bent down to scratch his ears and place a kiss on top of his head. "Lucy!"  
  
Her maid, Lucy, smiled and gave her a hug. "The Lady has put you in the coldest, dampest part of the house."  
  
"Don't worry about it. We're together, and that's all that matters."  
  
"There is evil in this house, Miss Raven. Her ladyship's valet told me this house is haunted and I will believe it. But it's haunted by the living as well as the dead."  
  
Raven laughed. "Lucy, aren't you being a little bit overimaginative?"  
  
There was a knock on the door and it opened. As Lady Black stepped in, once again Padfoot gave a loud bark, this time followed by a menacing growl. "That," she pointed to the dog, "goes to the stables."  
  
"To sleep, yes," answered Raven. "Most other times he will stay with me. It is what we are both used to."  
  
Lady Black spoke to Lucy, "You may leave us."  
  
Lucy made her way to the door.  
  
"And take the animal with you."  
  
She led Padfoot out and closed the door.  
  
"It appears from my son's letter that you are to have eighty thousand guineas."  
  
"On my marriage, ma'am. It is in trust," answered Raven.  
  
"You're sure they can only be unlocked by marriage?"  
  
"Quite sure."  
  
"Still, it would be convenient for your needs if you were able to unlock these funds. Guineas you say?"  
  
"So I'm told."  
  
"You cannot marry my son, of course," said Lady Black, throwing her head back arrogantly. "He will never marry. I am his life."  
  
'O-kay...' thought Raven.  
  
"Well, I will not keep you. You must be tired after your journey and require rest. I'll have some food sent up."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Tomorrow you will join us downstairs. I have a few guests for dinner and a number are coming in afterward, as usual, for the entertainment."  
  
Raven furrowed her brows. "The entertainment?"  
  
"That's what I said, girl." She slammed the door behind her.  
  
The door opened again and Raven whipped around to see Lucy. "Oh, Lucy, it's you. I thought she was back."  
  
"You be careful of her, Miss Raven."  
  
"She doesn't like me, but she likes my money well enough. Don't worry, I may be afraid of her but she can't actually harm me...I don't think."  
  
"She is dangerous."  
  
Lady Black went to her room to find Sirius waiting for her. "This quaint little girl you brought down here, what on earth did you wager for her?"  
  
Sirius shrugged. "To prevent her from falling into the hands of that man, Pettigrew."  
  
"Oh shame, Sirius, you're becoming a sentimentalist!" accused Lady Black.  
  
"Not in the least. I merely wanted the pleasure of frustrating him," replied Sirius.  
  
Lady Black gave an approving nod. "And you really do not intend to marry her?"  
  
"You know well that I do not. In the circumstances, I marry no one."  
  
Good heaven's, boy, you frightened me. I thought you were interested."  
  
"One day, mother," said Sirius, walking to the window and looking out, "there will have to be an heir for Black Manor."  
  
"One day, of course! But not yet. I couldn't bear to be a grandmother yet."  
  
Sirius continued to look out the window. "Until she is married, I am responsible for her."  
  
Lady Black smiled and sat on her bed. "Now there I can be of some help to you. The girl is not entirely without possibility. I can put my dressmaker and hairdresser to work on her."  
  
Sirius turned to face his mother. "And then what? Send her through the shark pool? See who bites?"  
  
"Something of that sort."  
  
"Miss McKinnon has stronger medal than she shows. And if you do succeed, what will you get out of it?"  
  
Lady Black smiled conspiratorally. "Rely upon me to work that out."  
  
A/N: WEIRD, I KNOW. BUT YOU GOTTA ADMIT, IT'S DIFFERENT FROM ALL THE OTHER MARAUDER FICS YOU'VE READ. IT WILL EVENTUALLY COME TOGETHER, I PROMISE. PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
